Cheap Trick Concerts 1980s
1980 01/02/80 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **with Moon Martin** 01/??/80 Fresno, CA 01/??/80 Reno, NV 01/??/80 Las Vegas, NV 01/10/80 Nashville, TN 01/23/80 San Antonio, TX Convention Centre Arena 03/19/80 Ft Lauderdale, FL Sunrise Theatre 03/20/80 Tampa, FL Jai-Alai Fronton 03/23/80 Albany, NY Palace Theatre 03/24/80 Providence, RI Providence Performing Arts Centre 03/25/80 Waterbury, CT Palace Theater 03/27/80 Mitchellville, MD Capital Centre 03/28/80 Hempstead, NY Calderone Concert Hall 03/29/80 Passaic, NJ Capital Theatre 04/??/80 ? Eureka, MO Six Flags 04/03/80 ? Memphis, TN Ellis Auditorium North Hall 04/03/80 ? Hampton, VA Hampton Coliseum 04/04/80 Birmingham, AL Boutwell Auditorium (date confirmed by ticket stub) 04/06/80 Houston, TX Music Hall 04/08/80 Oklahoma City, OK The Myriad **with The Babys** 04/09/80 Norman, OK Lloyd Noble Center 04/12/80 Lawrence, KS Allen Fieldhouse 04/15/80 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum 04/17/80 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena **with The Romantics** 04/18/80 Evansville, IN Roberts Stadium 04/20/80 Terre Haute, IN Indiana State University 04/21/80 Steubenville, OH St John Arena **with The Romantics** 04/22/80 Champaign, IL University of Illinois Assembly Hall **with The Romantics** 04/25/80 ? Detroit, MI Joe Louis Arena 04/25/80 ? Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre 04/27/80 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum 05/01/80 Richfield, OH Coliseum Theatre 05/05/80 Boston, MA Boston Gardens **with Off Broadway** 05/06/80 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theatre 05/07/80 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium 05/08/80 Binghampton, NY Broome County Arena 05/09/80 Syracuse, NY War Memorial Auditorium 05/12/80 New York, NY Madison Square Garden 05/14/80 Augusta, ME Civic Center **with Natural Gas** 05/15/80 Glens Falls, NY Civic Center 05/19/80 Springfield, MA Civic Center **with Off Broadway** 05/23/80 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum **with The Greg Kihn Band** 06/04/80 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theater **with Off Broadway** 06/05/80 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theater **with Off Broadway** 06/20/80 New Orleans, LA Superdome **with The Eagles, Foreigner** 06/21/80 Dallas, TX Cotton Bowl **Texas Jam with The Eagles, Foreigner, April wine, Sammy Hagar, Christopher Cross, Savvy** 07/09/80 Austin, MN Riverside Arena **with Yipes!** 07/11/80 Fargo, ND Red River Valley Fair 07/??/80 Boise, ID Race Track **with Molly Hatchet** 07/16/80 Billings, MT Metrapark Arena 07/17/80 Missoula, MT University of Montana 07/19/80 Boulder, CO Folsom Field **Colorado Sun-Day #1 with REO Speedwagon, Blackfoot, Sammy Hagar, Bill Bruford** 07/26/80 Los Angeles, CA Memorial Coliseum **"Summer Blowout Festival" with Journey, Black Sabbath, Molly Hatchet, The Babys & Russia 07/27/80 Oakland, CA Oakland Stadium **"Day on the Green" with Journey, Black Sabbath, Molly Hatchet, The Babys & Russia** 07/30/80 Calgary, AL, Canada Stampede Corral **with Loverboy** 08/02/80 Victoria, BC, Canada Memorial Arena 08/03/80 Vancouver, BC, Canada Pacific Coliseum 08/05/80 Edmonton, AB, Canada Coliseum **with Loverboy** 08/07/80 Winnipeg, MB, Canada Winnipeg Arena 08/09/80 Toronto, ON, Canada Maple Leaf Gardens **Pete Comita's first show** 08/11/80 Montreal, QB Canada Forum 08/16/80 Yokohama, Japan Yokohama Stadium **Japan Jam II** 08/17/80 Yokohama, Japan Yokohama Stadium **Japan Jam II** 08/19/80 Kobe, Japan Rokkousan Skiing Grounds 09/xx/80 Amsterdam, Holland Last Waterhole 10/01/80 ? Offenbach, Germany Stadhalle **cancelled** 10/02/80 ? Sindelfingen, Germany Ausstellingshalle **cancelled* 10/03/80 ? Neunkirchen, Germany Hemmerleinhalle **cancelled* 10/05/80 ? Hamburg, Germany Andi Max **cancelled* 10/06/80 ? Cologne, Germany Stadhalle **cancelled* 10/07/80 ? Karlsruhre, Germany Schwarzwaldhalle **cancelled* 10/21/80 Madison, WI Headliners **secret show, billed as "The Randy Men"** 10/22/80 Milwaukee, WI Palms **secret show, billed as "The Randy Men"** 10/23/80 Wheeling, IL Haymakers **secret show, billed as "The Randy Men"** 11/03/80 ? Offenbach, Germany Stadthalle 11/04/80 Birmingham, England Odeon **with Angel City** 11/05/80 London, England Hammersmith Odeon **with Angel City, joined onstage by Alex Harvey** 11/08/80 Paris, France Hippodrome **with Angel City** 11/09/80 ? Lyon, France Palais D'hiver **with Angel City** 11/10/80 ? Nice, France Theatre de Verdure **with Angel City** 11/14/80 Lisbon, Portugal Pavilhao de Alvalade 12/04/80 St Louis, MO Checkerdome **with The Babys, Off Broadway** 12/05/80 Kansas City, MO Municipal Auditorium **with New England** 12/07/80 St Paul, MN Civic Centre 12/14/80 Spokane, WA Coliseum **with Michael Schenker Group** 12/16/80 Portland,OR Paramount Theatre 12/17/80 Seattle, WA Seattle Center Coliseum **with Michael Schenker Group** 12/19/80 Medford, OR Jackson County Expo Center 12/20/80 Sacramento, CA Memorial Auditorium **with MSG? But MSG did not play** 12/21/80 Oakland, CA Oakland Auditorium Arena **with Michael Schenker Group** 12/27/80 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **with MSG (who were a no-show), The Tremblers** 12/28/80 San Bernardino, CA Swing Auditorium 12/30/80 Inglewood, CA Forum 12/31/80 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **with The Tremblers** 1981 xx/xx/81 Athens, Greece 01/04/81 Denver, CA McNicholls Sports Aarena 01/05/81 Lincoln, NE Pershing Auditorium 01/07/81 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum 01/08/81 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre **Note: Tickets read Omni Coliseum, show was moved after tickets were released** 01/09/81 Charlotte, NC Coliseum 01/10/81 Nashville, TN Municipal Auditorium 01/12/81 Birmingham, AL Boutwell Auditorium 01/14/81 Biloxi, MS Mississippi Coast Coliseum 01/16/81 St Joseph, MO Civic Centre 01/18/81 Norman, OK Lloyd Noble Centre 01/22/81 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena 01/23/81 San Antonio, TX Convention Center Arena **with Michael Stanley Band** 01/24/81 Houston, TX Sam Houston Coliseum 01/27/81 Shreveport, LA Hirsch Memorial Coliseum 01/30/81 Chicago, IL Granada Theatre **with Off Broadway** 01/31/81 Chicago, IL Granada Theatre **with Off Broadway** 02/01/81 Chicago, IL Granada Theatre **with Off Broadway** 02/04/81 Rockford, IL Metro Center 02/05/81 Rockford, IL Metro Center 02/06/81 Springfield, IL Prairie Capitol Convention Center **with UFO** 02/07/81 Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial **with UFO** 02/10/81 Kalamazoo, MI Wings stadium **with UFO** 02/12/81 Milwaukee, WI Arena **with UFO** 02/13/81 Detroit, MI Cobo Hall 02/15/81 Richfield, OH Richfield Coliseum **with UFO** 02/16/81 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena **with UFO** 02/17/81 Rochester, NY War Memorial **with UFO** 02/18/81 ? Kalamazoo, MI 02/19/81 Binghamton, NY Broome County Arena **with UFO** 02/20/81 Buffalo, NY Shea's Buffalo Theatre **with UFO** 02/21/81 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum **with UFO** 02/22/81 Utica, NY Memorial Auditorium 02/23/81 New Brunswick, NJ Rutgers University **with UFO** 02/24/81 Providence, RI Civic Center **with UFO** 02/26/81 Baltimore, MD Arena **with UFO** 02/27/81 New York, NY Radio City Music Hall 02/28/81 Boston, MA Boston Gardens **with UFO** 03/02/81 Bethlehem, PA Stabler Arena **with UFO** 03/03/81 Baltimore, MD 03/04/81 Westchester, NY Westchester Premiere Theater 03/05/81 New Brunswick, NJ Rutgers Athletic Center 03/07/81 New Haven, CT New Haven Coliseum **with UFO** 03/08/81 Troy, NY RPI Fieldhouse 03/10/81 Saginaw, MI 03/13/81 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum **rescheduled from 01/17/81** 03/14/81 Columbia, MO Stephens Assembly Hall 03/15/81 Davenport, IA Palmer Auditorium 03/18/81 LaCrosse, WI 03/19/81 Dubuque, IA **with Fast Fontaine** 03/27/81 Fort Wayne, IN Memorial Coliseum 03/28/81 Lansing, MI Civic Center 03/31/81 Dayton, OH O'Hara Arena **with .38 Special** 04/03/81 ? Hampton, VA Hampton Coliseum 04/04/81 Greenville, NC Minges Coliseum **with UFO** 04/10/81 Johnson City, TN Freedom Hall Civic Center **with UFO** 04/18/81 Orlando, FL Tangerine Bowl **with Heart, BOC, Firefall & UFO** 04/21/81 West Palm Beach, FL Auditorium 04/28/81 York, PA Fairgrounds Memorial Hall 05/01/81 Hammond, IN Civic Centre **with Off Broadway** 05/04/81 Ann Arbor, MI Hill Auditorium 06/04/81 ? Memphis, TN Mid-South Fairgrounds **Carnival Musicfest** 07/04/81 ? Memphis, TN Mid-South Fairgrounds **Carnival Musicfest** 07/04/81 ? Honolulu, HI Neal Blaisdell Center Arena 07/05/81 ? Honolulu, HI Neal Blaisdell Center Arena 07/11/81 Charlevoix, MI Castle Farms **with REO Speedwagon** 07/13/81 Biloxi, MS Gulf Coast Coliseum **with Michael Stanley Band** 08/05/81 Chicago, IL Navy Pier **Chicagofest, with Cold Chisel** 08/15/81 Mobile, AL Ladd Memorial Stadium **Alabama Jam 2, with Charlie Daniels, Allman Brothers, Leon Russell, Jimmy Hall, Billy Ryan** 10/21/81 Aberdeen, NJ Fountain Casino 10/22/81 Hull or Boston, MA Uncle Sam's **with Take Me** 10/25/81 Ann Arbor, MI Second Chance **billed as "The Randy Men** 10/31/81 Phoenix, AZ Arizona State Fair 11/02/81 Bakersfield, CA Civic Auditorium **with Kix** 11/03/81 Stockton, CA Auditorium **with 415** 1982 ??/??/82 ? Rochester, MI Meadowbrook 02/26/82 De Kalb, IL NIU **Jon Brant's first show** 02/28/82 Sanville, IL Civic Center 03/01/82 Pittsburgh, PA Carnegie Mellon Gym 03/03/82 East Lansing, MI MSU Auditorium 03/05/82 Muskegon, MI Glaxy Arena 03/06/82 Decatur, IL Civic Center 03/07/82 Macomb, IL Western Hall 03/08/82 Indianola, IA Simpson College Gymnasium 04/04/82 Springfield, MO McDonald Arena 04/24/82 Burlington, IA Memorial Auditorium 04/26/82 Quincy, IL College Gymnasium 05/01/82 Ruston, LA Thomas Assembly Centre at Louisiana Tech 05/07/82 ? San Diego, CA San Diego Stadium **KGB-FM Skyshow" w/ Chuck Berry, Joan Jett, Susan Lynch, Blitz Bros** 05/08/82 ? San Diego, CA San Diego Stadium **KGB-FM Skyshow" w/ Chuck Berry, Joan Jett, Susan Lynch, Blitz Bros** 05/09/82 San Luis Obispo, CA Main Gym, Cal Poly State University 05/29/82 Nashville, TN Municipal Auditorium 06/04/82 Spokane, WA Coliseum **with Saxon** 06/06/82 Portland, OR Paramount **with Saxon** 06/07/82 Portland, OR Paramount **with Saxon** 06/08/82 Seattle, WA Paramount **with Aldo Nova & Saxon** 06/09/82 Seattle, WA Paramount **with Aldo Nova & Saxon** 06/11/82 Yakima, WA Speedway **with Saxon** 06/13/82 Rapid City, SD Rushmore Plaza Civic Center **with Saxon** 06/14/82 ? Rapid City, IA 06/14/82 Bismarck, ND Civic Center **with Saxon** 06/15/82 ? Bismarck, ND 06/16/82 Fargo, ND Civic Center **with Saxon** 06/18/82 Wausau, WI State Park Speedway **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/19/82 Duluth, MN Arena **with Krokus** 06/20/82 Bloomington, MN Met Centre **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/22/82 LaCrosse, WI 06/23/82 Dubuque, IA Five Flags Centre **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/25/82 Omaha, NE Arena **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/26/82 Kansas City, MO Memorial Hall **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/27/82 St Louis, MO Kiel Auditorium **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/29/82 Nashville, TN Municipal Auditorium **with Krokus & Saxon** 06/30/82 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/02/82 Saginaw, MI Wendler Arena **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/03/82 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/04/82 ? Erie, PA Erie County Fieldhouse 07/05/82 Columbus, OH Vets Memorial **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/06/82 ? New York, NY (not known) 07/06/82 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/07/82 ? Dayton, OH Hara Arena **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/07/82 Peoria, IL Exposition Gardens Grandstand 07/09/82 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena **with Krokus & Saxon** 07/10/82 Ft Wayne, IN Coliseum **with Aldo Nova & Saxon** 07/11/82 Kalamazoo, MI Wings Stadium **with Saxon** 07/12/82 Rochester, MI Meadowbrook **with Saxon** 07/14/82 Memphis, TN Mud Island Amphitheater **with Saxon** 07/16/82 Tulsa, OK Assembley Centre **with Aldo Nova & Saxon** 07/17/82 ? Norman OK LLoyd Noble Arena **with Saxon** 07/17/82 ? East Troy, WI Alpine Valley 07/18/82 Lubbock, TX Lubbock Coliseum **with Aldo Nova & Saxon** 07/20/82 El Paso, TX Civic Center Plaza **with Saxon** 07/21/82 Odessa, TX Ector Coliseum **with Saxon** 07/23/82 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena **with Saxon** 07/24/82 ? San Antonio, TX Convention Centre Arena **with Aldo Nova & Axe** 07/24/82 ? San Antonio, TX Convention Centre Arena **with Billy Squier** 07/25/82 Austin. TX Erwin Special Events Center **Aldo Nova & Axe** 07/27/82 Corpus Christi, TX Memorial Coliseum **with Aldo Nova** 07/28/82 Houston, TX Sam Houston Coliseum **with Aldo Nova & Axe** 07/30/82 Alexandria, LA Rapid Parish Coliseum **with Saxon** 07/31/82 Baton Rouge, LA LSU Assembly Center **with Aldo Nova & Axe** 08/01/82 Biloxi, MS Gulf Coast Coliseum **with Aldo Nova & Axe** 08/05/82 Sunrise, FL Sunrise Musical Theatre 08/06/82 Lakeland, FL Civic Centre 08/07/82 ? Jacksonville, FL Coliseum 08/07/82 ? Gainseville, FL O'Connell Center 08/08/82 ? Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre 08/10/82 ? Ft Pierce, FL 08/10/82 Shreveport, LA Municipal Auditorium **with Axe** 08/??/82 Birmingham, AL Boutwell Auditorium 08/12/82 Chicago, IL Navy Pier **Chicagofest, with U.S.S.A** 08/13/82 Seymour, WI Outagamie County Fairgrounds **with Axe** 08/13/82 ? Richmond, VA County Civic Center 08/14/82 ? Augusta, GA Fox Theatre 08/15/82 ? Macon, GA Coliseum 08/15/82 Padukah, KY Paducah Riverfront 08/17/82 Columbus, GA Civic Center 08/19/82 Knoxville, TN Civic Coliseum **with Joan Jett** 08/20/82 Johnson City, TN Freedom Hall 08/21/82 Charlotte, NC Coliseum 08/22/82 Greensboro, NC Coliseum 08/24/82 Fitchburg, MA Wallace Civic Center 08/25/82 ? Toronto, ONT, Canada CNE Grandstand **with Ted Nugent** 08/26/82 New York, NY Pier 84 08/27/82 New York, NY The Ritz **joined onstage by Steven Tyler** 08/28/82 Saratoga, NY Performing Arts Center 08/29/82 Syracuse, NY State Fairgrounds 08/30/82 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion 09/02/82 ? Toronto, ONT, Canada CNE Grandstand **with Ted Nugent, Coney Hatch** 09/04/82 ? Toronto, ONT, Canada CNE Grandstand **with Ted Nugent, Coney Hatch** 09/10/82 Bethlehem, PA Stabler Arena 09/11/82 Pittsburgh, PA Pittsburgh Civic Center **with Kansas** 09/19/82 Eugene, OR Lane County Fairgrounds **with Rainbow** 09/24/82 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **with Rainbow** 09/25/82 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **with Rainbow** 10/06/82 Topeka, KS Municipal Auditorium, Washburn University 10/09/82 Atlanta, GA Georgia State Gymnasium 10/12/82 ? Chicago, IL Park West **with The Elvis Brothers** 10/13/82 Chicago, IL Park West **with The Elvis Brothers** 10/14/82 Chicago, IL Park West **with The Elvis Brothers** 10/16/82 Roanoke, VA Civic Centre Coliseum **with Heart** 10/17/82 Hampton, VA Hampton Coliseum **with Heart** 10/19/82 Atlanta, GA (not known) **with Uriah Heep** 10/21/82 New Orleans, LA Saenger Perf Arts Centre 10/23/82 Nacogdoches, TX Stephen F Austin University Coliseum 10/31/82 Houston, TX Rockers 11/??/82 ? Hattiesburg, MS USM Coliseum 11/07/82 Huntsville, AL 11/13/82 ? Louisville, KY Louisville Palace 11/14/82 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater 11/15/82 Bangor, ME Auditorium **with The Ramones** 11/17/82 Rochester, NY Auditorium Theater 11/19/82 Mt Pleasant, MI Rose Arena **with The Look** 11/21/82 Evansville, IN Coliseum 11/22/82 Peoria, IL Civic Center **with Elvis Brothers, Rory Gallagher** 11/27/82 Berkeley, CA Community Theatre **with Novo Combo** 11/30/82 Santa Barbara, CA Arlington Theatre 12/01/82 Santa Cruz, CA Civic Auditorium 12/02/82 Stockton, CA Fox Theatre **with The Producers** 12/04/82 Reno, NV Convention Center 12/??/82 ? Hollywood, CA Hollywood Palladium 12/07/82 San Diego, CA Fox Theatre 12/11/82 Albuquerque, NM Graham Central Station 12/27/82 St Petersburg, FL Bayfront Center **with .38 Special** 12/30/82 Little Rock, AR Barton Coliseum **with .38 Special** 12/31/82 ? Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum **with .38 Special, Keith Sykes** 12/31/82 ? Rockford, IL Metro Center 1983 01/26/83 Cannes, France Palais des Festivales **MIDEM Industry Trade Fair Gala** 04/07/83 Denver, CO 05/22/83 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall 05/28/83 Memphis, TN Mid-South Fairgrounds **Carnival Musicfest** 08/02/83 Ionia, MI Ionia Free Fair 08/14/83 Epping, NH New England Dragway **with Krokus, Blackfoot, Joe Perry Project** 08/21/83 Chicago, IL Soldier Field **Chicagofest, with Steve Dahl and Teenage Radiation** 08/22/83 Indianapolis, IN Indiana State Fairgrounds **with The Elvis Brothers** 09/04/83 Columbia, TN Bam Webster Farm **Electric Cowboy Pop Festival** 09/10/83 York, PA Great York Fair 09/26/83 Montevallo, AL University of Montevallo 09/30/83 Mansfield, PA Mansfield Uni, Decker Gym 10/02/83 Wilkes Barre, PA Pocono Downs **"Pocono Jam" with Joan Jett, Foghat, Joe Perry Project** 10/??/83 Boone, NC Appalachian State Uni Varsity Gym 10/08/83 Arlington, TX Six Flags Over Texas 10/14/83 Tulsa, OK Old Lady Brady 10/16/83 Essen, Germany Rockpalast 10/20/83 Corpus Christi, TX Memorial Coliseum 10/25/83 San Antonio, TX Hemisfair Arena 10/27/83 Lubbock, TX Lubbock Coliseum 10/28/83 Amarillo, TX Civic Center Arena **with Zebra** 10/28/83 ? El Paso, TX Coliseum 10/??/83 ? San Antonio, TX Convention Center Arena **with Zebra** 10/30/83 Albuquerque, NM Civic Auditorium 11/04/83 Berkeley, CA Community Theatre **with Zebra** 11/05/83 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheater 11/06/83 San Diego, CA Fox Theater 11/09/83 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall 11/12/83 Russelville, AR 11/16/83 Cedar Rapids, IA Five Seasons Center **with Blue Oyster Cult** 11/18/83 Lincoln, NE Pershing Center 11/19/83 Kansas City, MO Memorial Hall 11/20/83 St Louis, MO Kiel Auditorium 11/23/83 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre 11/25/83 Chicago, IL Aragon Ballroom 11/26/83 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena 11/27/83 Muskegan, MI Walker Arena **with Aldo Nova, Danny Spanos** 11/30/83 Springfield, MA Prairie Capital Conv Center **with Aldo Nova** 12/03/83 Boca Raton, FL Florida Atlantic University 12/04/83 Tampa, FL Jai-Alai, Fronton 12/05/83 Boca Raton, FL FAU Auditorium 12/06/83 Gainseville, FL Islands 12/10/83 Norfolk, VA The Scope 12/29/83 Baton Rouge, LA 2001 1984 01/01/84 Ft Worth, TX Roxy 01-03/84 ? various worldwide USO Tour incl Okinawa, Phillipines, Hawaii, Diego Garcia 03/26/84 Oahu, HI Aloha Stadium **with Heart, REO Speedwagon** 03/27/84 ? Irvine, CA (not known) 04/27/84 New Haven, CT The Twilight Zone 04/29/84 Amherst, MA University of Mass. 05/01/84 Scotia, NY Radio City 05/03/84 Poughkeepsie, NY The Chance 05/04/84 Boston, MA MIT Spring Concert **with Til' Tuesday** 05/05/84 Cortland, NY Little York Park **with The Ramones and David Johannsen** 05/06/84 Baltimore, MD Coast To Coast 05/11/84 St Louis, MO Six Flags Old Glory Auditorium 05/12/84 Nashville, TN Opryland Festival Grounds 05/17/84 Hollywood, CA Palace 05/19/84 Valencia, CA Magic Mountain ** 2 shows, early & late** 05/20/84 San Francisco, CA The Stone 05/26/84 San Francisco, CA Wolfgang's 05/28/84 ? Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall 05/29/84 Palo Alto, CA The Key Stone 05/30/84 ? Nashville, TN Opryland **postponed from 5/11/84** 05/31/84 ? New Orleans, LA World's Fair (date in late May/early June) 06/01/84 Arlington, TX Six Flags Over Texas 06/02/84 Houston, TX Astroworld 06/22/84 ? Atlanta, GA Six Flags over Georgia (date may have been 7/26/84, unconfirmed) 07/07/84 Mecosta, MI Star Theatre **with .38 Special, The Ravyns** 07/14/84 Kingston, NH Fairgrounds **with Ratt & Twisted Sister** 07/20/84 Minot, ND North Dakota State Fair 07/27/84 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure 08/02/84 West Allis, WI Wisconsin State Fair 08/04/84 Seymour, WI Outagamie County Fairgrounds **with Stray Cats** 08/19/84 Columbus, OH Ohio State Fair 09/15/84 Anaheim, CA Disneyland **Heavy Metal Music Night** 09/24/84 Houston, TX Cardi's 10/06/84 Hays, KS Gross Memorial Coliseum **with Rail** 10/26/84 Marietta, GA Strand Theatre **with Thief** 10/27/84 Orlando, FL Disney World 10/28/84 Fort Lauderdale, FL Sunrise Musical Theatre 1985 ??/??/85 Detroit, MI WLIR Block Party 02/01/85 Palmetto, FL Manatee Civic Center 02/05/85 Gainesville, FL Dubs 03/15/85 South Padre Island, TX Isla Blanca Park **with Molly Hatchet** 04/19/85 Boise, ID Boise State Pavilion **with REO Speedwagon** 04/20/85 Pocatello, ID Mini Dome **with REO Speedwagon** 04/21/85 Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace **with REO Speedwagon** 04/23/85 Billings, MT Metrapark Arena **with REO Speedwagon** 04/24/85 Rapid City, SD Rushmore Plaza Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 04/27/85 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena **with REO Speedwagon** 04/30/85 Richmond, VA Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon** 05/??/85 ? Toledo, OH Student Union 05/03/85 Atlanta, GA Six Flags Over Georgia 05/10/85 Toledo, OH Student Union 05/15/85 Cedar Rapids, IA Five Seasons Center **with REO Speedwagon** 05/16/85 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon** 05/17/85 Danville, KY 05/18/85 ? Cincinnati, OH **with REO Speedwagon** 05/19/85 Columbus, OH Battelle Hall **with REO Speedwagon** 05/21/85 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center **with REO Speedwagon** 05/22/85 ? Cincinnati, OH Riverfront Coliseum 05/30/85 Hampton, VA Coliseum 06/14/85 Saratoga Springs, NY Performing Arts Center **with REO Speedwagon** 06/15/85 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium **with REO Speedwagon** 06/16/85 Erie, PA Liberty Park Amphitheatre **with REO Speedwagon** 06/18/85 New Haven, CT New Haven Coliseum 06/21/85 Kansas City, MO Worlds of Fun 06/22/85 Philadelphia, PA Mann Music Center **with REO Speedwagon** 06/23/85 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion **with REO Speedwagon** 06/25/85 ? Springfield, MA Springfield Civic Center 06/25/85 ? Hartford, CT Civic Centre 06/26/85 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum 06/29/85 Hershey, PA Hershey Park Stadium 07/01/85 Del Mar, CA Del Mar Fair 07/02/85 Augusta, GA Richmond County Civic Center **with REO Speedwagon** 07/05/85 Birmingham, AL Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 07/06/85 Johnson City, TN Freedom Hall Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 07/09/85 Charlevoix, MI Castle Farms **with REO Speedwagon** 07/10/85 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob 07/13/85 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest main stage **with REO Speedwagon** 07/14/85 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek **with REO Speedwagon** 07/16/85 St Paul, MN Harriet Island 07/20/85 Peoria, IL Heart of Illinois Fair 07/26/85 Baton Rouge, LA Tiger Stadium **National Sports Festival** 08/16/85 Ottawa, ON, Canada Central Canadian Exh Grandstand **with REO Speedwagon** 08/18/85 Toronto, ON Canada CNE Grandstand **with REO Speedwagon** 08/21/85 Savannah, GA Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 08/22/85 Tampa, FL Orange County Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 08/23/85 Hollywood, FL Six Flags Atlantis 08/24/85 Talahassee, FL Leon County Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 08/25/85 Pensacola, FL Civic Centre **with REO Speedwagon** 08/27/85 Jackson, MS Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon** 08/28/85 Little Rock, AR Barton Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon** 08/29/85 Houston, TX Southern star Amphitheatre **with REO Speedwagon** 08/31/85 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon** 09/02/85 Morrison, CO Red Rocks **with REO Speedwagon** 09/04/85 Portland, ME Cumberland Civic Center **with Heart** 09/05/85 Boston, MA Boston Common **with Heart** 09/06/85 Holmdel, NJ Garden State Arts Center 09/08/85 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center **with Heart** 09/10/85 Troy, NY RPI Fieldhouse 09/12/85 ? Pittsburgh, PA Pittsburgh Civic Center **with Heart** 09/12/85 ? Wheeling, WV Civic Centre 09/13/85 Syracuse, NY NY War Memorial **with Heart** 09/20/85 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek **with Simon F** 09/22/85 Honolulu, HI Aloha Stadium **with Aerosmith & REO Speedwagon** 09/25/85 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows **with Night Ranger** 09/28/85 Las Vegas, NV Convention Centre **with Night Ranger** 09/29/85 Pomona, CA Pomona Valley Auditorium **with Night Ranger** 09 or 10/??/85 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **with Night Ranger** 10/01/85 Yakima, WA Central Washington State Fair 10/05/85 Odessa, TX Ector County Coliseum **with Night Ranger** 10/07/85 Lubbock, TX Lubbock Coliseum **with Night Ranger** 10/12/85 Shreveport, LA Hirsch Coliseum **with Night Ranger** 10/13/85 Biloxi, MS Mississippi Coast Coliseum **with Night Ranger** 10/15/85 DeKalb, IL Evans Fieldhouse, NIU **with John Waite** 10/16/85 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens **with John Waite** 10/17/85 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena 10/22/85 Danville, IL 10/25/85 Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial **with John Waite** 10/26/85 Mansfield, PA Decker Gym **with John Waite** 10/27/85 Waltham, MA Bentley University **with John Waite** 10/28/85 Trenton, NJ Trenton Stage College 10/31/85 New York, NY Radio City Music Hall **with John Waite** 11/03/85 Thibodaux, LA Nicholls State University **with John Waite** 11/05/85 Sunrise, FL Sunrise Musical Theater **with John Waite** 11/08/85 Tampa, FL USF Sun Dome **with John Waite** 11/09/85 Melbourne, FL Brevard County Fair **with John Waite** 11/10/85 Jacksonville, FL Coliseum **with John Waite** 11/11/85 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre 11/19/85 St Louis, MO Fox Theater **with John Waite** 11/20/85 Joplin, MO Memorial Hall **with John Waite** 11/27/85 Hollywood, CA Hollywood Palladium **with John Waite** 11/30/85 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre **with John Waite** 12/02/85 Seattle, WA Paramount 12/06/85 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall 12/27/85 Merrillville, IN Holiday Star Music Theatre 12/29/85 Detroit, MI Harpo's 12/31/85 Chicago, IL The Vic 1986 01/30/86 Kenosha, WI Brat Stop 02/01/86 Madison, WI Headliners 02/06/86 Manchester, England Apollo **supporting Motley Crue** 02/07/86 Newcastle, England City Hall **supporting Motley Crue** 02/08/86 Edinburgh, Scotland Playhouse **supporting Motley Crue** 02/09/86 Birmingham, England Odeon **supporting Motley Crue** 02/10/86 Cardiff, Wales St Davids Hall **supporting Motley Crue** 02/12/86 Nottingham, England Royal Concert Hall **supporting Motley Crue** 02/13/86 Sheffield, England City Hall **supporting Motley Crue** 02/14/86 London, England Hammersmith Odeon **supporting Motley Crue** 02/15/86 London, England Hammersmith Odeon **supporting Motley Crue** 02/20/86 New York, NY Radio City Music Hall **Drive aid concert with Todd Rundgren, Nils Lofgren, Michael Des Barres, Kool & the Gang** 03/??/86 ? Cleveland, OH 03/22/86 Miami, FL **cancelled, free show with Molly Hatchet** 03/28/86 Cleveland, OH Front Row Theatre 03/29/86 West Point, NY Eisenhower Hall Theater, US Military Academy 04/01/86 Randolph, NJ Obsessions 04/02/86 Hartford, CT 04/03/86 Albany, NY JB Scotts 04/04/86 Newark, DE 04/05/86 Brooklyn, NY L'Amour 04/06/86 Wilkes Barre, PA Kirby Center 04/09/86 Florence, AL University of N Alabama, Flowers Hall 07/31/86 Chicago, IL Chicago Limelight 08/02/86 Palmer, AK Polar Raceway Park **with Chataqua, The Automatics, Hired Gun, Mercenary** 08/04/86 Austin, TX 08/12/86 Springfield, IL Illinois State Fair **with Blue Oyster Cult** 08/16/86 Columbus, OH 08/17/86 Benzonia, MI Detour Meadows **with Blue Oyster Cult** 08/21/86 Shakopee, MN Valley Fair 08/30/86 Milwaukee, WI 08/31/86 Atlanta, GA Six Flags Over Georgia 09/11/86 New Orleans, LA Natchez Riverboat 09/25/86 Austin, TX Cardi's 10/23/86 Jacksonville, AL Jacksonville State University **with Bad Boy** 10/28/86 Atlanta, GA Capri Theatre **with Bad Boy** 11/01/86 Melbourne, FL Brevard County Fair 11/02/86 Brandon, FL Brandon Balloon Festival 11/06/86 Chicago, IL Park West 11/08/86 Hartford, WI Zivko's Ballroom 11/13/86 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts **with Elvis Brothers** 11/14/86 Detroit, MI Harpo's 11/20/86 Syracuse, NY Uncle Sam's 11/22/86 Boston, MA Bayside Expo Centre **WBCN Homeless Benefit** 11/25/86 Wilkes-Barre, PA Autograph's 11/26/86 Harrisburg, PA Metropol 12/??/86 Long Beach, CA Fender's 12/03/86 ? Dallas, TX Reunion Arena **with Steve Perry** 12/03/86 ? Augusta, GA **with Ratt** 12/04/86 Savannah, GA **with Ratt** 12/05/86 Greensboro, NC **with Ratt** 12/06/86 Columbia, SC Carolina Coliseum **with Ratt** 12/07/86 Charlotte, NC Coliseum **with Ratt** 12/09/86 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens **with Ratt** 12/10/86 Memphis, TN **with Ratt** 12/12/86 Houston, TX or Beaumont, TX (Civic Centre) **with Ratt** 12/13/86 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena **with Ratt** 12/14/86 San Antonio, TX **with Ratt** 12/16/86 El Paso, TX Metropolis **with Ratt** 12/17/86 Albuquerque, NM University Stadium **with Ratt** 12/18/86 Phoenix, AZ **with Ratt** 12/19/86 Tucson, AZ Convention Arena **with Poison, Ratt (CT second on the bill, Ratt headlined)** 12/21/86 Long Beach, CA Fenders Ballroom **with Guns'n'Roses** 12/22/86 Hollywood, CA Palace 12/27/86 Cedar Rapids, IA **with Ratt** 12/28/86 Bloomington, MN Met Centre **with Ratt** 12/29/86 Milwaukee, WI Arena **with Ratt** 12/30/86 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon **with Ratt** 12/31/86 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena **with Ratt** 1987 02/19/87 Lincoln, NE Royal Grove Nite Club **with Elvis Brothers** 02/22/87 Casper, WY Events Center 02/26/87 Missoula, MT University of Montana **with .38 Special** 02/27/87 Bozeman, MT Worthington Arena 03/01/87 Fargo, ND Civic Center 03/02/87 Minneapolis, MN 1st Avenue **with Moxxy Roxx** 04/12/87 ? LaPorte, IN LaPorte Civic Auditorium 04/12/87 ? South Bend, IN Morris Civic Center 04/13/87 Madison, WI Headliners 04/14/87 Whitewater, WI Williams Center 04/16/87 Kenosha, WI Brat Stop 04/18/87 Hartford, CT Zivko's Ballroom 04/29/87 Wayne, NJ William Paterson College 04/30/87 Poughkeepsie, NY The Chance 04/30/87 ? Storrs, CT University of Connecticut 05/01/87 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure 05/03/87 Bringe, NH Franklin Pierce College 05/08/87 Atlanta, GA 05/17/87 El Paso, TX Mountain shadow Lake **KLAQ Ballooon Festival** 05/23/87 Bensalem, PA Philadelphia Park 05/25/87 Lexington, KY Red Mile Racetrack 06/02/87 Chandler, AZ Compton Terrace 07/01/87 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/02/87 Fort Madison, IA Riverview Park 05/27/87 Auburn, AL Auburn University 07/29/87 Chippewa Falls, WI 07/31/87 Toledo, OH Lucas County Fair 09/05/87 Rockford, IL Davis Park/On The Waterfront 09/06/87 Aurora, IL 09/09/87 Warrensburg, MO 09/10/87 Springfield, MO **two sets, last CT show w/ Jon Brant** 12/27/87 San Juan Capistrano, CA Coach House **two shows - early & late, Tom Petersson's first show back ** 12/28/87 San Diego, CA Bachannal 12/29/87 Hollywood, CA Palace 12/31/87 ? Santa Barbara, CA Arlington Theatre 12/31/87 Riverside, CA De Anza Theatre *1988* 01/01/88 Santa Clara, CA One Step Beyond 01/06/88 Phoenix, AZ 01/07/88 Tucson, AZ Tucson Garden **with Holland and Loud" 01/09/88 Austin, TX Backroom 01/10/88 Houston, TX 01/11/88 Dallas, TX Dallas Alley or The Boiler Room 01/13/88 Oklahoma City, OK Fritz's 01/15/88 St Louis, MO Westport Playhouse 02/21/88 Boulder, CO Boulders Coast 02/24/88 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts 02/25/88 Indianapolis, IN The Vogue 02/27/88 Detroit, MI February 29, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 03/02/88 Cleveland, OH Cracker Jacks 03/25/88 Daytona Beach, FL Ocean Center **with Henry Lee Summer, Elan** 03/26/88 Tampa, FL USF Sun Dome 04/14/88 Sydney, Australia University of NSW's Roundhouse 04/16/88 Sydney, Australia Selina's 04/21/88 Laverton, Australia Tarmac Hotel 04/22/88 Melbourne, Australia Palace 04/24/88 Frankston, Australia 21st Century 04/26/88 Brisbane, Australia Tivoli 04/27/88 Dapto, NSW, Australia Tiffanys Dapto League Club 04/??/88 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan 05/xx/88 Montreux, Switzerland Montreux Festival 05/16/88 Burlington, WI Chocolate City Festival 05/23/88 Chicago, IL Hard Rock Cafe 05/26/88 Tulsa, OK Expo Square Pavilion 05/27/88 Fort Worth, TX Convention Center 06/11/88 Oklahoma City, OK 06/25/88 Houston, TX Astrodome parking lot 06/29/88 Rochester, MN Mayo Civic Centre 07/01/88 Sioux City, IA 07/03/88 Hot Springs, SD 07/06/88 London, England Hammersmith Odeon **with Living Colour** 07/09/88 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens **with Robert Plant** 07/12/88 Tampa, FL Expo Center 07/14/88 Miami, FL Miami Arena **with Robert Plant** 07/15/88 Fargo, ND Red River Valley Fair **with Henry Lee Summer Band** 07/16/88 Columbia, SC 07/17/88 Charlotte, NC Charlotte Coliseum **with Robert Plant** 07/19/88 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum **with Robert Plant** 07/20/88 Richmond, VA Richmond Coliseum **with Robert Plant** 07/22/88 Hampton, VA Hampton Coliseum **with Robert Plant** 07/23/88 Detroit, MI Hart Plaza-Motor City Fest 07/24/88 Hershey, PA Hershey Park **cancelled due to rain, with Robert Plant** 07/25/88 Providence, RI **with Robert Plant** 07/26/88 Saratoga Springs, NY **with Robert Plant** 07/28/88 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum **with Robert Plant** 07/29/88 New York, NY Madison Square Garden **with Robert Plant** 08/02/88 Davenport, IA Mississippi Valley Fairgrounds 08/04/88 Minneapolis, MN 08/05/88 Shawano, WI Menominee Reservation **with Joan Jett** 08/07/88 St Louis, MO Six Flags Over Mid-America 08/16/88 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheatre **with Moody Blues, Glass Tiger** 08/20/88 ? Bristol, CT Lake Compouce Park 08/20/88 ? Montreal, QB Canada 08/21/88 Toronto, ON Canada CNE Grandstand 08/24/88 Hampton Beach, NH Club Casino 08/25/88 ? Bristol, CT Lake Compounce Park 08/26/88 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure 08/27/88 New York, NY United Nations Garden **24 hr TV childrens aid** 09/01/88 Cleveland, OH Nautica Stage 09/02/88 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley 09/03/88 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley **with INXS** 09/04/88 Miami, FL Miami Beach **Miami Beach Sunday free concert, with Expose and Brenda K Starr** 09/05/88 Pueblo, CO Colorado State Fair 09/09/88 Tyler, TX 09/10/88 Lubbock, TX Municipal Auditorium 09/11/88 Amarillo, TX 09/16/88 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheatre **Benefit show w/special guests from Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Whitesnake** 09/26/88 ? Memphis, TN Mud Island Amphitheater 09/28/88 Ruston, LA Thomas Assembly Center 10/15/88 Joplin, MO Memorial Hall 10/22/88 Phoenix, AZ Veterans Memorial Coliseum or Arizona State Fair 10/23/88 Portales, NM Easter New Mexico University 10/26/88 ? Gainesville, FL O'Connell Center 10/26/88 Tuscaloosa, AL Foster Auditorium **with Femme Fatale** 10/29/88 New Orleans, LA LA Saenger Performing Arts Centre **with Femme Fatale** 11/02/88 Stevens Point, WI Quandt Fieldhouse 11/03/88 Normal, IL ISU Braden Auditorium 11/04/88 Macomb, IL Western Illinois University 11/05/88 West Lafayette, IN Elliot Hall of Music 11/14/88 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan 11/17/88 Yokohama, Japan Bunka Taiikukan 11/18/88 Kyoto, Japan Kaikan Daiichi Hall 11/21/88 Osaka, Japan Archaic Hall 11/22/88 Osaka, Japan Festival Hall 11/25/88 Nagoya, Japan Nagoya-Shi Kokkaido 11/29/88 Melbourne, Australia Palace 11/30/88 Melbourne, Australia Palace 12/02/88 Sydney, Australia Selena's 12/03/88 Sydney, Australia Selena's 12/16/88 Green Bay, WI Brown Co Veterans Memorial Arena **with Bullet Boys** 12/17/88 Rockford, IL Metro Centre 12/26/88 Ft Wayne, IN Memorial Coliseum 12/27/88 Indianapolis, IN 12/28/88 Evansville, IN Roberts Stadium 12/29/88 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens 12/30/88 Cincinnati, OH Gardens 12/31/88 Chicago, IL Riviera *1989* 01/02/89 Cedar Rapids, IA Five Seasons Center 01/03/89 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre 01/05/89 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theatre **with House of Lords** 01/06/89 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theatre **with House of Lords** 01/07/89 Des Moines, IA Veteran's Memorial Auditorium 01/08/89 South Bend, IN Morris Civic Auditorium 01/10/89 Kalamazoo, MI Wings Stadium 01/15/89 Pittsburgh, PA Syria Mosque 01/12/89 Erie, PA Civic Centre 01/13/89 Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial 01/14/89 Akron, OH Civic Theatre 01/18/89 Toledo, OH Masonic Auditorium 01/21/89 Detroit, MI Palace of Auburn Hills 01/23/89 Wilkes Barre, PA 01/24/89 Albany, NY Palace Theatre 01/25/89 ? Poughkeepsie, NY Mid-Hudson Civic Center 01/25/89 ? Uniondale, NY 01/27/89 Utica, NY Stanley Theater 01/28/89 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theater 01/29/89 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center, George Mason University **with House of Lords** 01/31/89 Providence, RI Performing Arts Center 02/01/89 Burlington, VT Memorial Auditorium 02/02/89 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater 02/03/89 ? Springfield, MA Springfield Civic Center 02/03/89 ? Hartford, CT Civic Centre 02/04/89 West Point, NY Eisenhower Hall 02/07/89 Halifax, NS Canada 02/10/89 Montreal, QB, Canada The Forum 02/12/89 Ottawa, QB, Canada Civic Center 02/13/89 Toronto, ON, Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 02/16/89 Winnipeg, MB Canada Arena 02/19/89 Calgary, AB Canada Pengrowth Saddledome **with Eddie Money** 02/20/89 Edmonton, AB Canada 02/22/89 Houston, TX The Astrodomain **Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo** 02/24/89 Vancouver, BC, Canada Pacific Coliseum **with Eddie Money** 03/01/89 Oakland, CA Kaiser Convention Center 03/03/89 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheatre 03/04/89 San Diego, CA Starlight Bowl **with Jetboy** 03/05/89 Phoenix, AZ Compton Terrace 03/07/89 Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace Exhibition Hall 03/08/89 Casper, WY Events Center *with Jetboy** 03/10/89 Denver, CO Mammoth Events Center 03/18/89 Daytona Beach, FL MTV Spring Break 03/18/89 Sunrise, FL Sunrise Musical Theater 04/02/89 Martin, TN University of Tennessee **with Royal Court of China* 04/05/89 Salem, VA Civic Center **with Royal Court of China* 04/06/89 Morehead, KY Morehead State University **with Royal Court of China* 04/07/89 Clarksburg, WV Nathan Goff Armory **with Royal Court of China* 04/08/89 Washington, D.C Bender Arena, American Univ 04/??/89 Buffalo, NY UB Springfest 04/15/89 San Antonio, TX 04/22/89 Oxford, OH 05 or 06/03/89 Lincoln, NE Pinewood Bowl 05/07/89 Philadelphia, PA Hill Field, Univ of Pennsylvania 05/21/89 Atlanta, GA Six Flags Over Georgia, Southern Star Amphitheatre **with Samantha Fox** 05/26/89 Berea, OH Cuyahoga County Fairgrounds **National Rib Cook Off** 06/??/89 Toledo, OH 06/11/89 Cincinnati, OH Kings Island **with Elvis Brothers** 06/23/89 Nummijarvi, Finland Nummirockfestival 07/21/89 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure August 4, 1989 Harriet Island Regional Park, St. Paul, MN (Riverfest, supported by Soul Asylum) 08/26/89 Charleston, WV Sternwheel Regatta 09/01/89 Detroit, MI Michigan State Fair 09/02/89 Corpus Christi, TX Naval Air Station **With Huey Lewis & The Who** 10/31/89 Madison, WI Oscar Mayer Theater, Civic Center **2 sets** 11/04/89 St Cloud, MN Hallenbeck Hall 12/??/89 Monterey, Mexico Monumental Monterey 12/31/89 New York, NY Limelight